Squawks the Parrot
Squawks the Parrot is an Animal Buddy that first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country. Along with Enguarde, Squawks has the most non-cameo appearances of all the animal buddies in the Donkey Kong series (however, Enguarde has the most playable appearances). Squawks is the only Animal Buddy who fulfills multiple tasks throughout the series. Appearances ''Donkey Kong'' series s, in Donkey Kong Country.]] ''Donkey Kong Country In the original ''Donkey Kong Country, Squawks only appears in one level, "Torchlight Trouble". Once released from his crate, Squawks would follow Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong through the pitch-black cavern. Armed with a bright lantern, Squawks lit up the surrounding area, allowing the Kongs to see ahead and complete the dark level. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2 During the events of ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, Squawks (somehow) greatly increased in size and mass. In this game, Squawks could be directly controlled (unlike his previous appearance). He could fly in the air by flapping his wings and attack enemies by shooting eggs from his beak. He is first found the level Squawks's Shaft, which is named after him. In some levels Squawks would be released from a crate. Squawks would then carry his Kong allies through the level, until reaching a No Animal Sign. In other levels, the Kongs would directly transform into Squawks. Additionally, it is interesting to note that Squawks will not run away when hit by an enemy. Instead, one of the Kongs will drop from his claws. Squawks remains playable (as long as a second Kong remains). As such, Squawks acts the same if he is released from a crate or if he is transformed into from a barrel. However, when carrying the Kongs, Squawks flies much slower than when the Kongs transform into Squawks, as Squawks is slowed down by the Kongs' weight. Squawks is also the first Animal Buddy to fight a boss. In Donkey Kong Country 2, Squawks has to fight the leader of the Zingers himself, King Zing. Interestingly, Rambi is actually the first Animal Buddy to encounter the Zinger boss. However, Rambi simply runs away from the boss as King Zing chases the rhinoceros through a normal honey-filled level (Rambi Rumble). In the boss's lair (the level King Zing Sting), Squawks actually battles the massive Zinger king. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/Land III Squawks remains unchanged in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and Donkey Kong Land III. However, he has a purple counterpart who is named Quawks who does not shoot eggs, but has the ability to pick up barrels and aim them at enemies (unlike Squawks), although Quawks's name is not mentioned in the game's ending. ''Donkey Kong 64 Strangely, Squawks returns to his original size in ''Donkey Kong 64. It is Squawks who first informs Donkey Kong that his Golden Bananas were stolen by the vile King K. Rool. In this adventure, Squawks fulfills a variety of roles. Squawks would act as a guide and provide information to the Kongs, he would carry Tiny Kong in his claws if the young Kong shrunk herself, and he would carry a lantern in dark caves (just like in the original Donkey Kong Country). ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Squawks is an item in the racing game ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns Squawks makes an appearance in ''Donkey Kong Country Returns. He can be purchased from Cranky for 15 banana coins. If Squawks is equipped from the inventory than he will appear in the next level that the player does. He doesn't do what he used to at all, but instead sits on a little branch on the bottom of the screen and squawks when Donkey Kong is near a Puzzle Piece. This is very useful for finding hidden puzzle pieces, but unfortunately Squawks does not hint at how to get to the puzzle pieces, only where they are.http://www.dkvine.com/newnews/images/DKCR_NP_4.jpg Other "Donkey Kong Country" comic Squawks appears in the second part of the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country" as an ally of Donkey and Diddy Kong. He is given to them by Candy Kong at her Save Point, and he brings them to a cave. Inside, the Kongs get attacked by a Kritter. With the help of Squawks, who uses his torch to project Donkey's shadow onto the wall, the Kongs scare the enemy away. After this event, Diddy and Donkey leave Squawks and proceed. "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24" In "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", a comic published in the same magazine, Squawks is seen conducting an "automatic parrot wake-up service" to get the Kongs off their palms in the morning. He uses a microphone and speakers to tell a joke. Diddy calls Squawks a "dumb parrot" and claims that he is telling the same joke every morning. Levels Donkey Kong Country *Torchlight Trouble Donkey Kong Country 2'' / ''Land 2 *Squawks Shaft *Bramble Blast (Bonus Level) *Bramble Scramble *Target Terror (Bonus Level) *King Zing Sting *Parrot Chute Panic (Bonus Level) *Castle Crush (DKC2 only) *Toxic Tower *Screech's Sprint *Animal Antics (DKC2 only) Donkey Kong Country 3 *Springin' Spiders *Low-G Labyrinth (Bonus Level) *Pot Hole Panic *Stampede Sprint (Bonus Level) *Swoopy Salvo Donkey Kong Land III *Minky Mischief *Miller Instinct *Redwood Rampage *Ugly Ducting *Kuchuka Karnage (Bonus Level) *Rainforest Rumble *Ghoulish Grotto Gallery Squawks.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' Squawks.png References Category:Animal Buddies Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Characters Category:Minor characters